Champion Versions
Fan Champion Versions of enemies For the correct picture placement, write the following code into sourcemode: *'FILENAME': The name of the picture you want to use. Please not that the file extension is also needed. *'|left': Alight the picture to the left of the page *'|???px': Rezizes to picture to the wanted pixel size. Simply replace ??? by the number you want to use. (80-150 are common values used here, but you might want to experiemtn with the exact numbers) |} Satan |- | White - Does half damage, but has 50% more HP and does his brimstone attack more often. Red - Spawns Teratoma, 25% more hp and his projectiles are slow, very rare. Gold - Instead of firing lasers from his mouth or hands, Greed Heads will spawn *from his hands*. *or Greed himself from his mouth* Green- Instead of one Fallen, it's two, he shoots 2 blood bullets from the walls every 10 sec and has less speed Monstro II |- | Pink '''- Bigger but takes longer to jump, spawns Spit instead of Suckers. '''Pitch Black - '''Nothing special, it's just you can't see his face, so it's harder to see what his attacks are going to be. '''Green - Instead of firing the brimstone type laser, will fire a barrage of shots similar to Monstro 1, but all shots will be homing, and after landing from 1st large jump, the shots will be a large 12 way circle similar to peep. after landing from the 2nd large jump, 2 Mullibooms will spawn. Black - He shoots his Brimstone attack in a + direction, spawns 6 Boom Flies when he jumps, and shoots a poison bomb that leaves green creep behind when he does a small jump. Red and Green - You fight 2 smaller Monstro 2s. Red Monstro 2 spawns 2 Suckers and the green spawns 2 Spit. Each one has 50% less hp than the regular Monstro 2. Brown - 'He does not fire any lasers. He does big jumps more often. '''White - '''Instead of spawning 4 suckers he spawns 2 spiders. When he is firing a lazer, he aslo spawns 1 trite. 10% less hp.|} Lokii |- | ' ''' '''Green - Shoots Brimstone lasers from his split area rather than spawning red Boom Flies. It's more common than the spawning of the red Boom Flies. Blue - Both halves are slightly larger, have 50% more HP, and do the + shot attacks much more often, but cannot spawn anything. Black/White - One half of Lokii is White, while the other half is Black. The White half shots homing tears and spawns Holy Leeches. The Black half spawns Unholy Leeches and shoots poison bombs. The White half is faster, while the Black half has 50% more HP. Purple - Has less hp than usual, *About 10% less hp on each half* And can only be damaged on the split side. Also teleports around the room much more often. Color Changing - 'One half of Lokii is the one that you can damage. The other half, the one that isn't color-changing, is immune to damage. The half that is indestructible changes every 3-5 seconds. Both sides attack and often spawn W. Blobs. The Bloat |- | ' ' '''Yellow '- When in the air, it drops a trail of red creep, similar to the yellow version of Peep. When it lands, it shoots a cluster of blood bullets similar to Monstro's. 'Purple- '''Instead of shooting lasers he shoots 12 homing bullets. Each time he lands from a big jump he spawns 2 red maws. He has 40 % less hp than normal bloat. ' ''' '''Pink - There are two little Bloats both with 50% less HP and there are no eyes in the room. Red- This Bloat is slightly larger than normal, has 25% more HP and has 3 eyes instead of 2. Cannot spawn red creep upon landing from a big jump. ' ' Blue - Upon firing lasers, the frontways lasers and the sideways lasers fire at the same time. After landing from a large jump, 6 homing shots are fired around him. When doing small jumps, a Red Boom Fly will spawn. has roughly 70% HP of a regular Bloat. Dark - 'Similar to a normal Bloat, but the floating eyes fire blood shots at you if they get close enough. Has 5% less HP. '''Brown - '''Can excrete different colours of creep which either slow down *black*, damage *red* or both *green*. Also, instead of firing lasers from eyes, it fires a monstro wave of bloodshots in the directions where the laser would usually fire. Can not do small jumps, but has 15% more HP. ' ''' '''Green- When he jumps he spawns green creep, When doing small jumps he spawns 2 more eyes and the others jumps not gonna spawn, He has double the health unlike the non-champion version of The Bloat, but is so slow. Pure White - 'There is a small, immobile White Bloat in the center of the room. It does NOT attack, but there are 10 eyes flying around the room. One of these bleed red creep on the ground. The Wretched |- | '''Red '- Jumps a lot more oftenly, spawns red creep (instead of white), and shoots 4 large shots (in either cardinal or diagonal directions), only spawns Trites. Has roughly 65% more HP compared to her regular version. 'Gree'n - Jumps farther, but slower and doesn't spawn creep. Instead of spawning enemies, shoots poison bombs, similar to Pestilence or Sloth. (she can't damage herself that way) Has 50% more HP than regular version. 'Dark '- Jumps a lot more rarely, but each time she lands, 2 Trites spawn. Can spawn black creep (same as white creep, but more effective). Doesn't spawn enemies (apart from Trites when landing after a jump). This version of The Wretched has double the HP of the regular version. '''Blue- Jumps much more often, leaving white creep after each jump. The jumps are also faster. When The Wretched is blue, she is also a lot smaller and has roughly 50% more HP of the regular version. Mom's Heart / It Lives |- | Green - Will have slightly buffed HP and will spawn newer enemies *those in WoTL* Blue - Will spawn enemies and bosses from The Wrath of the Lamb only.However the eyes will still appear in the beginning of the fight. Dark - Will spawn higher tier bosses only instead of lower tier bosses and normal enemies. has slightly less HP than usual. Bosses spawned would be: Peep, Gemini, Loki and Monstro II for 1st phase, and for second phase, The Wretched, The Bloat, Fistula and The Carrion Queen would be spawned. In final phase *bomb phase* Lower Tier bosses would be spawned, such as Larry Jr or Gurdy Jr. White- Will spawn champion bosses, the bosses will be : Teratomas/The Bloat/Scolex and The Hollow, has good health, spawn Bloodshot Eye instead Eye, and final tier he shoots lower acid and spawn Pins. Pure Black -''' There are three tiny hearts spread out in the room. They cannot spawn bosses, only enemies, like Mom's Heart. Two of the hearts have 50% less health, while the other one has normal health. Loki |- | '''Dark - Does a cross bloodbeam and summons kamikaze leeches. Yellow - When fought as a boss, 2 Pokies will appear instead of 1. This is the main threat here: Loki himself will not attack, and will only teleport around the room, occasionally spawning a boom fly. Has roughly 40% more hp than a regular Loki. Deep Red '''- This version of Loki will not have a Poky to assist, but he will have double his usual HP, all shots he fires will be large *about the size of the shots in Monstro II's 8 way shot* and he will spawn 2 boom flies at a time instead of 1. He cannot teleport around the room. '''White - when he does his 8 way blood shot, he will spawn 2 spiders. The boom flies he spawns will explode on Loki's death. His 4-way blood shot now shoots diagonally, then horizontally, then does a brimstone laser in the direction of the player. Has 40% less HP than usual, and WILL drop the Polaroid on death. Pin |- | Purple- When he launches himself out of the ground, Pin will slightly home in on you. His green bomb attack is replaced with a barrage of homing bullets similar to Ultra Pride. Blue- Even time Pin launches himself out of the ground a Monstro-style barrage of tears comes out with him. Pin shoots two green bombs instead of one. White - When he launches himself out of the ground, he spawns white creep under him that slow you down, instead of firing 1 green bomb he spawns 3 spiders and firing 1 white bomb that spawn white creep that slow you down. Yellow- When he launches himself out of the ground, he shoots 8 bullets in all directions. Faster. Instead of firing a vomit bomb he spawns 2 pooters. The Husk |- | Green - Shoots two Vomit Bombs.Spawns Boil's Blue- Spawns One Keeper and 2 Boil's. Moves Slower Monstro |- | Blue- He only chases the Player wit his low jump.Faster Category:???